


countdown

by ElasticElla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Penny’s body isn’t collected – is left in the dusty arena.
Relationships: Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Ruby swallows, won’t allow herself to be discouraged. This time, this time is going to be different. 

Rolling her shoulders back, she clicks the recorder back on. “Wires have been reversed. Attempting revival in three, two, one…” 

There’s a mechanical click, shuffle, and like a miracle Penny’s green eyes open. 

“Penny! Penny can you hear me?” 

Her face turns so very slowly, but she does turn to her, “Sal-u –”

The word fizzles out, sparks ricocheting, and Penny is lifeless once more. Ruby would like to collapse in the same manner, momentary hope already collapsed inside her rib cage, is running out of ideas. Could scream for how close, yet impossibly far away success seems. 

Placing her thumb back on the recorder, she says, “Attempt fifty-six has failed. Penny briefly woke up, responded to audible cues and then…”

.

_‘Don’t worry, Ruby. I’m combat ready!’_

.

In the beginning – of the project, obsession, vigil – there hadn’t been any notes. Back then, she didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, put her all into reviving Penny. Would scream and shout when she failed, cursing her makers. 

There was no rhyme or reason to what she tried. Just had to do something. Couldn’t stop moving. 

As she should have expected, Yang noticed her haggard appearance first. Made her promise to eat and sleep and bathe regularly in exchange for not butting into her business. (A surprisingly generous offer from her older sister that has her convinced Yang already knows what she is up to.)

With a fresh mind – had she really spent so many hours the day before simply staring at Penny’s form, not doing a thing to help? – Ruby reads up on robotics. The specifics escape her, but the general themes she can work with. 

The next day, she starts recording. 

.

_‘Am I really your friend?’_

.

“Attempt fifty-seven. Wires have been aligned as they were in fifty-six. Power source has been modified.” 

Even if it doesn’t work, Penny should be conscious longer than last time. Perhaps even give a clue on how to fix her. Would give her a new direction to work in at least. 

“Attempting revival in three, two, one…” 

Penny doesn’t wake up. 

.

_‘Most girls are born, but I was made.’_

.

Bright green eyes blink up at her, “Who are you?” 

Words catch in her throat, and Ruby finally manages, “You don’t recognize me?” 

Penny tilts her head to the side, voice oddly neutral, “Who am I?” 

Her head keeps tilting until it’s at a ninety degree angle, words coming out fast and loud. “Who am I? Who am I? Who am I!” 

Metal clatters as Penny goes unconscious once more, sick relief burning in Ruby’s gut. She’s gonna get her back, the real her. Memories, aura, and all. 

.

_‘This is going to be so much fun!’_


End file.
